Understanding Bella
by Angelicalynn
Summary: Hermione has been given a huge responsibility: master of Bellatrix Lastrange.  Femslash, HG/BL  F/F.  Consensual BDSM to come in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I just want to say think you to everyone who has reviewed by other stores. Thanks to Tlcatlady who I think has commented on like all my stores. Thanks to t.y.u.i.t.y.u.i, Red September91, The Blind Apprentice, sneaky lunitic spy, Kitten Meru , FallenAngelFromAbove, Murasaki Tsuki, Tamikolee, Shadow Kitsune67, LIGHTNSHADOWS, You guys always have something thoughtful to write. I'm soo sorry if I left anyone out. But thanks again guys for all your reviews for my other stories.

**Plot Note**: I'm aware that Bella is supremely evil; unlike Snape who was really a good guy. It would be too easy to simply let her evils be forgiven.. as if Hermione would be like; "_oh well you're hot so I'll forget about it and just fuck you."_ You can relax though dear readers, A little plot bunny has given me a work-around for this so it won't be sooo cliché.

.

.

.

Now on with the show….

.

.

.

"You can't possibly be serious?" A very angry Hermione said as she paced back and forth in Shacklebolt's office.

"I am. And if you don't she'll be sent to Azkaban to await her execution." The stoic man answered patiently.

"Then let the bitch die for all I care!." Hermione answered in a flash of anger. She paused and took a deep breath, her hands clenched to her sides. No, I can't have another person's blood on my hands. "Isn't there another way?" She asked.

"No there isn't. As I said before the Ministry has decided that those death eaters that can't be placed in a home will be executed." He answered.

"But indentured servitude is wrong. It goes against everything I believe in. It would make me a hypocrite."

"No, it would make you a hero, again. It's a huge responsibility to have someone so dependent on you and you're keeping her from her death."

"But Lastrange hates me! She'll make my life a living hell! Not to mention she'll just as soon kill me than obey me." She stated worried.

"The collar will keep that from happening."

"Excuse me?"

"Each slave will be given a collar that prevents them from hurting anyone else. Not only can you punish her for disobeying you but you will be required to do so."

"Required?" Hermione who usually had more to say than one word responses were too flustered for anything else.

"It's a part of her rehabilitation. If you don't punish her for stepping out of line the ministry will know and will come to collect her. In which case she will not be given another chance to place again and will be sent directly to Azkaban." Kingsley answered rather matter-of-factly.

"Isn't there anyone else?" Hermione asked slumping down in the seat across from Kingsley's desk.

"There are few that the ministry have deemed appropriate to take a slave. The adoptee must not be married with children and must be of sound heart and mind. They don't want to be responsible for sending a slave to a home that will torture the slave."

"But you're willing to execute them instead!"

"And Potter has already accepted Snape as a slave. " Kingsley responded as if not hearing Hermione's question.

"You're kidding me?" Hermione asked awestruck. "How could he do such a thing?"

"I imagine, like you, he doesn't want more do die than is necessary. He actually put up less a fight than you have."

"I don't know if that's a comfort or if that worries me more." Hermione answered defeated.

.

.

HG_BL_HG_BL

.

.

Hermione sat on the couch in London flat with her face buried in her hands. She sat awaiting the delivery of her slave. 'Delivery of her slave' oh dear merlin that statement alone had so much wrong with it. Checking the time and seeing that it was already half past five, she was about to floo call Shacklebolt when she heard a knock at her door. Approaching with fear and dread she answered it.

Standing in her door were two aurors in full uniform. Standing between them was a very quiet, pitiful looking Bellatrix. "Hermione Granger, with the power vested in us by the ministry of magic will hereby deliver to you for your care and punishment one Belatrix Lastrange." The one auror announced before pushing the woman into Hermione's home. Without another word theyapparated away. Leaving a rather befuddled Hermione standing not three feet away from her new slave.

"Please have a seat." She said awkwardly. Bella walked to the couch and sat down without a word. Hermione sat in the loveseat across from her.

"Um.. " Hermione started to say, again loss for words. She looked at the disheveled woman. Her hair was stringy and hung down in front of her face in a tattered mess. Her black dress was ripped and caked with bits of mud and other debris. "You're filthy." Hermione said. Wondering if she had said that out loud.

"Well there isn't exactly a shower the cells now is there?" The woman answered begrudgingly. "Where did you think they put us? A four star resort? Though that makes you rather happy now doesn't it?"

"You caused a lot of pain during the war. " Hermione answered jumping to her feet and shouting. "You tortured others. You got off on other peoples pain. Don't expect me to feel sorry for you." Though seeing the woman in this state did cause her to feel sorry for her.

"Go take a shower! Please don't hesitate to use the shampoo and combs that are in there. The blue bottle is regular shampoo. Please do not touch the green bottle it's a potion based shampoo just for my hair." Hermione stated trying to hold in her anger.

"The only thing that came tame that bushy mess I bet?" Bella said with a smirk but the smirk soon went away as a collar delivered a small shock.

"Seems as though you won't' be allowed to hurt me emotionally as well as physically." Hermione said with conflicting emotions. Now do as I said or I'll have to punish you." Hermione answered. Trying to remain firm and hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Bella answered.

"Unlike you I'm not a sadistic bitch. Now go!" Bella did as she was told. Leaving Hermione to sit there and take several deep breaths to calm her nerves. "There are bath robes in the closet in there." She screamed through the door. "I think there's even a black one." She said before going to the kitchen to make dinner.

She was just sitting down at the table with a bowl in hand when she heard the bathroom door open. "I've made dinner." Hermione yelled. A few moments Bella entered the kitchen. Her hair was clean but wet so as to still obscure her face. However, what Hermione noticed was that the rest of Bella was not so obscured. The woman usually wore so many layers obscuring her delicate frame. Hermione noticed the length of creamy pale skin of the woman's arms and legs. She mentally slapped herself. '_This is Bella; queen of evil; queen of evil!_' she told herself.

"Uh, um, Bowls are in the left cabinet. It's stew." Hermione responded referring to the pot on the stove. Bella just stood there staring at her.

"Great you're stupid and evil." Hermione said when the Bella just continued to stare at her. She sat her spoon down and stared at her lap. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Please eat."

Bella still didn't say a word but did fill herself a small bowl of the stew and sat in the chair as far away from Hermione as possible. She picked up the spoon and idly stirred through the substance.

"It's not poisoned. I promise." Hermione huffed.

In response Bella picked up a chuck of tofu from her bowl with her spoon, holding it up for Hermione's view. "What is this?" She asked briskly.

"Oh!" Hermione said with a slight laugh. "It's tofu. It's made from soybeans. The beef broth isn't really beef broth either. It's a vegetarian formula. There are no animal substances in the stew."

"And why not?" Bella asked. "Is this how you torture your guests? By forcing them to each squares of white mush? I always knew you were a strange one." Again the usual sneer was quickly replaced by a short shock of her collar.

"No. It's not torture. As you can clearly see I myself am eating it. The point is that no animals where harmed to make stew. "

"And what is so wrong with that?" Bella responded with a look of utter confusion.

'_Dear god, merlin and buddah…help me.'_ Hermione thought to herself refusing to respond to Bella's question. She would have to check in with Harry tomorrow and see how he's coping.

HG_LB_HG_LB


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just for clarification the epilogue after DH never happened. I don't think I'll ever write a story where Harry has married Ginny or Snape actually dies. Or Remus for that matter. To me it seemed cruel that Rowling killed off everyman important man in Harry's life.

HG_LB_HG_LB

"Oh Harry! How have you been!" Hermione asked stepping though the floo and hugging the boy tightly.

"I'm ok. All things considered." He responded.

"Tell me Snape hasn't been as awful as I image him to be. He was always such a proud man. I can't believe he's handling this well." She asked.

"He's up in his room. Still. The first night he refused to eat. At least he ate a bite of the breakfast I left him at his door this morning." Harry responded sadly.

"I suppose that way he won't have to bite his tongue to keep the collar from shocking him." Hermione responded.

"It shocks him!" Harry asked.

"Every time they something hurtful the collar will give them a shock." She explained.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Because once again Harry, you and I are in the same boat."

"You don't mean….who?" He asked.

"Bellatrix Lastrange. That's who."

"You mean she's in your house now. Well this is perfect. We'll hex the bitch within an inch of her life."

"We can't do that." She responded calmly.

"She killed Sirius! She killed Dobby! How can you say we can't do that?"

"Torture is wrong no matter who the person is. And this isn't you. If we do to her what we want we're likely to turn into her. Torture only breeds new torturers." She explained.

Harry didn't answer her at first. Instead he stomped over to where he kept his liquor and poured Hermione and himself a short glass of scotch. He then slumped on his couch and gestured for Hermione to join him. "I know your right. My slave is a brooding, snarky, socially inept git. But at least he has a good heart. Yours is just…evil."

"Harry." She said sternly. "Not helping."

"Sorry Mione." He responded.

"Have you heard from Ron?" Harry asked.

"No. I think is team is playing in Slovenia this week. Pansy is all too happy to play the part of the trophy wife. She's always in stands but Rita never seems to get a picture actually watching Ron's performance. Even though he left me, I kind of feel bad for him."

"Ron has always been an idiot."

"But he was my lovable idiot." Hermione said with a pout.

"Sometimes people make choices we'll never understand."

"I suppose your right." Hermione responded gazing into her tea as if it held answers.

"So, aren't you worried about leaving Lastrange in your home alone?" Harry said trying to change the subject away from Ron.

"No. I warded the doors and windows. She's not allowed to do magic and she doesn't have her wand." Hermione explained.

"Just because she's not allowed to, doesn't mean she won't." Harry insisted. He paused however when he saw the look on Hermione's face. "But, being the charms genius that you are, I'm assuming you've set a charm to alert you if she tries to leave."

"See Harry, you're more perceptive than Snape ever gave you credit for. And besides, she just seems so broken. I don't know what they did to her, but it's like she's walking dead."

"Well that makes me feel better." Harry responded.

"You don't mean that Harry." Hermione chided.

"I don't know what I mean. Everything seems so tossed that I'm not sure which way is up anymore." He said dragging his hands through his already mussed hair.

"I understand Harry, I do." Hermione said getting up and giving the boy a hug. "I better be getting back." She said making her way back to the fireplace.

"Yea, and I better check on Snape." They hugged again before Hermione left.

HG…BL…HG…BL

The following week went by without much incident. Bella barely spoke. She only came down to eat then returned to her room. Hermione bagan to feel as though she was living with a ghost and it was putting her on edge. When Bella came to the table to eat that night Hermione snapped.

"Do you ever do anything with that hair of yours? It's always in your face! Would it be too much to ask that you tie it back every now and again." Hermione asked rather forcefully. Bella didn't respond but merely glared at her.

Losing patience Hermione left and returned with a ponytail holder. Secretly she was terrified of approaching the woman. However, there was something inside of her that kept insisting that she see Bella's face. It was entirely illogical. After all, why should she care how Bella wears her hair?

Carefully she approached the woman and gently pulled her hair up and out of her face, securing it in a loose bun with the holder. Bella sat seething. _How dare she!_ She thought to herself_. I have made no trouble for the bitch. How dare she!_ But not wanting to take the risk of being tossed out and back to her cell in Azkaban she simply seethed rather than retaliating.

Hermione had returned back to her place at the table across from Bella when she looked up. She couldn't help but think of how gorgeous the older woman was. Yes there she had a few crow's feet and dark circles under her eyes, but overall she was beautiful. Hermione couldn't help but look at those soft pink lips. They were usually slathered in heaps of red lipstick but now they seemed so exposed.

So many conflicting emotions washed over her that she didn't know what to say. "I'm going bed." She said abruptly; leaving her dinner on the table and Bella to fend for herself.

After a quick shower and a change in to her sleep attire Hermione snuggled into bed. Only, she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. In her mind all she could see was Bella's face and how much she wanted to taste those soft lips. Hermione bit her lip and tried to ignore the ache starting between her legs.

Try as she might, her pussy had already decided it was not going be ignored tonight. Begrudgingly she slipped her hand over her silk nightgown and over the crotch of her panties. She bit back a moan when she realized how wet she had gotten and realized she was going to have to change her underwear. She slowly slipped her hand under the silk and lace and continued further down as she slid two of her fingers between her wet lips. She couldn't keep herself from moaning as she traced circles over her clit with pads of her fingers. Her other hand had found its way to her breasts as she fondled herself. She couldn't help but imagine Bella on her knees sitting between her legs. Oh how she wanted that pretty mouth to open up for her. In her mind she saw Bella licking and sucking her pussy while she firmly held her head in place.

Hermione didn't realize that she now had sped up her fingers or that she was pinching one of her nipples. She didn't realize she hadn't warded the door or that put a silencing charm on the room. The only thing that she realized was the pressure building within her. She feverishly rubbed her clit until she felt like she had exploded into a million pieces_. I'm going so going to hell_. She thought to herself before tossing her undies onto the floor and easily falling to sleep.


End file.
